The present invention relates to a device that enables a child to access content over the Internet in a child-friendly and content-safe manner.
Parents of young children are interested in providing access for their children to games, songs, and other child appropriate content available on various web sites on the Internet. One way to do this is for the parent to sit down at a computer with a child and use a computer keyboard to search and/or type in the web address for appropriate child friendly web sites. For some parents, this is undesirable because it requires that the parent constantly monitor the child's use of the computer to be sure the child does not intentionally or inadvertently browse a web site with content inappropriate for children.
Thus, what is needed is a device that a child can use to access web sites that provide child-friendly content without allowing the child to freely use a web browser on a computer to access inappropriate web site content.